Conventionally, a light source, such as a light or a number of lights, is connected to a light switch for illuminating a room or other space. The switch is operated by a user to turn the light source on and off. The light source may have either a fixed intensity or a switch that must be controlled by the user to adjust the light intensity.
It is desirable in homes and other modern buildings to provide an aesthetically pleasing environment through the use of active, automatically controlled and sophisticated lighting systems that provide the desired lighting conditions without requiring a large amount of user control. Therefore, a number of automatic lighting control systems have been developed.
Some of these lighting control systems have the disadvantage of requiring a large number of sophisticated light sensors, resulting in increased costs. Additionally, if any of the sensors is blocked or not functioning properly, the entire control system may not function properly. These systems also regularly require specialized equipment installed according to detailed specifications, which can require substantially amounts of time, effort, and expense.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting control system that overcomes these and other shortcomings of existing lighting control systems while providing the desired benefits of an active lighting control system.